2 Days Ago
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Does contain spoilers for the show. Takes place after the last episode Faye lets loose with the truth to Spike and they're both surprised in the end. I died two days ago when I thought that you were dead.


**A/N:**

Hullo. To be completely truthful, this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic. (In fact, I haven't even seen the entire series.) But I have unfortunately seen the last couple episodes and because of that I felt compelled to write this. 

I have seen a bunch of the episodes, so that does help. And plus... the internet! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet, leave a review please telling me your opinion. (By now, I'm used to flames or happier reviews. LOL) 

BIG BIG BIG thanks and huggles to **Hotaru007** who pointed out a mistake and I finally got around to fixing it. Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cowboy Bebop. How sad. I wish I owned Spike. Hee hee. I mean, I didn't say that. Oh, go read. 

♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥

            A sweet humming was drawing his mind back. Just like it had done before. And just like last time, the sweet humming was out of tune. But this time, something was strange about the humming. It seemed... hollow. Other than that, the humming alone alerted him to his surroundings. He was back on the Bebop with his friends, no. His family. 

            "You're still out of tune," he said through his massive amounts of bandages.

            Faye was jerked out of her dreamy stage and her eyes focused on the man before her. Normally she would have said something full of fire or hit him, but not this time. She just continued to gaze down at him her eyes glazed over, seemingly empty.

            "What?" Spike asked as he tried to prop himself up against some pillows. "Can you hand me a cigarette? Or at least something to eat? I'm starving."

            "That's all you can say after being in some sort of comatose state for two whole days?! 'Gimme a cigarette.' Or 'Hand over some food.' Nothing along the lines of, 'Hi, Faye. It's nice to see you too. No, don't worry about me. After all, all that worrying you did over me was pointless!'" Faye screamed as she jumped to her feet. During Faye's rant, Spike had found a cigarette on the table, stuck it in his mouth and lit it.  "Spike Spiegel, you infuriate me!' Faye growled as she snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it across the room. 

            Jet, who had heard the raised voices, stuck his head in the room to check out what the problem was. When he saw that it was just Faye making all the noise he went back to working on the Bebop. If Ein were still here, he would have whimpered off to the safety of Ed's room or Ed herself while she wouldn't have even noticed the two fighting again. 

            Spike was in slight shock that he was once again cigaretteless. "You just threw my cigarette away."

            "Very good," Faye noted. "Now listen up because I have a few things to say to you and I'm only going to say them once." Spike pouted his face, crossed his arms over his chest with some difficulty but made no sign that he wasn't listening.

            Faye leaned her face dangerously close to Spike's, "You say that you died the day that Julia left you. Well let me tell you something. **_I_ **died two days ago when I thought that **_you_** were dead. Did you know that?" Faye's voice came in a deadly whisper. Spike narrowed his eyes, searching hers for a hint of laughter. This had to be a joke of some sort. 

            "I convinced Jet we had to go and find you. We couldn't leave you just like that. That's when we found out about Julia being dead," Faye continued. Spike closed his eyes painfully. 

            The violet haired woman watched him do so and she knew that he still loved Julia. If Faye were still alive inside, she knew that she'd be heartbroken. But thank God for small miracles.

            "Y-you know about Julia?" Spike asked softly.

            "We dropped her body off somewhere to be properly buried. Our first task was to find you. And boy, were you one bloody mess." Faye's eyes glazed over once again as she remembered what happened that day. 

            "Anyways, we got there and after a bit of 'negotiations' you were back on the Bebop. And you've been asleep ever since. You haven't said a word, you've been the quietest since I've met you."

            "Where'd you leave Julia?" Spike spoke up suddenly.

            Faye stared at him as if she couldn't believe what he said. "Ask Jet, he was there too. Spike..." 

            Then she did something she never anticipated on doing. Faye had been leaning over him for most of their conversation and his scent was intoxicating. Little by little it invaded her senses and by now she had no control over herself. She ran her fingers through his green frizzy mop of hair, ignoring his wide eyes. A faraway look of wildness struck into Faye's green eyes. Well, that's what Spike thought he saw before she brought her lips crushing down against his. 

            Poor Faye Valentine. Even though she told others she was dead, she was far from it. While she kissed Spike she could feel herself being torn in half. One side told her to stick with her original plan and just step out of there. To stop staying around to just get hurt. Meanwhile, the other side told her to crawl up on the bed next to Spike and stay there with him. Despite what the two said, they had a mutual relationship that was more that just friendship as he had never left her behind to die. And there was always a spark of something, but Spike's feelings for Julia prevented him from doing anything.

            Spike was confused as hell now. Here was Faye, someone who he thought of as the Bebop team, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Like this was the end. Even Julia didn't kiss like this. But then again, Julia was gone. _Julia_. She was going to run away with him. But why then? After all that time? Because Vicious was after her? 

            Spike pushed all thoughts of Julia out of his mind and surprised even himself as he kissed Faye back. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but found that a bit too hard with his hands heavily bandaged. Faye sighed into his mouth, almost loosing herself, before shaking herself mentally.

            _'No,'_ she scolded herself._ 'I can't.'_

PLOP! 

            Spike felt something tiny and wet fall onto his cheek. Bewildered, he opened his eyes to see Faye wiping tears from her eyes. Faye unwound herself from Spike's clumsy grasp and looked at him sadly. He continued to look at her with questions in his innocent eyes. She stopped at the door, pulled her red jacket up over her shoulders and zipped it up. Then after bending down to pick up a few bags she mock saluted him,

            "See you space cowboy."

♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥**♠**♥

**A/N:**

I understand there may be some questions about this. Hell, I know if I read it I'd be yelling at the computer or well... me the writer about why I wrote that. So since we writers aren't allowed to put separate chapters as Author's Notes on here, I'll just post a webpage on my Angelfire thing with some questions I think you might have. However if you others, feel free to ask them in reviews. 

The link is going to be at **angelfire.com**. I can't actually write up the hyperlink because the site won't let me so just add the following: **/stars4/werewolf53/2daysago** then **.html** okay?

It's up. And I know I've confused people with saying, "Write .html at the end!" "No! Don't!" Well officially, yes, do write it. Oh, so confusion. But do write it. Also on there is a poll for if you want me to continue the fic or not and I believe you can write a comment about that after you vote. Anyways, I'll add a guestbook so you can write more. Although… that's kinda like writing a review. LOL. Oh well. 

})({


End file.
